custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaeger
Jaegers are mobile exoskeleton weapons created by the Jaeger Program. Jaeger's became the first and only line of defense against the Kaiju's. The word Jaeger is German for "Hunter". History The scientist who devised the Jaeger Program was Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld. He gained the idea for them after the fourth Kaiju attack on Sydney, Australia made him look for a more efficient way of killing the monsters without the use of nuclear ordinance. Witnessing his son playing with a toy robot and toy monster (or, as one fic writer will have us believe, a convoluted video of unsavory content only fit for people who are turned on by very weird things), he came across the inspiration for giant humanoid mechs which could stand up to the Kaiju without resorting to nuclear weapons. Constructed in the Shatterdome, Jaegers are handled and maintained by dedicated teams assigned to each mech. The Jaeger A.I. and LOCCENT Mission Control oversee operations and deployment.Jaegers are controlled simultaneously by two to three pilots stationed inside the Conn-Pod. Pilots are equipped in a type of specialized armor that allows them to interface with machine. The pilots' very minds are conntected in a neural bridge that allows them control its every movement. Mark Status The “Mark" label assigned to each Jaeger refers to the launch schedule. The production program was divided into five annual roll-outs that began in 2015 and ended in 2019. Six Mark-1’s were deployed in 2015, followed by the Mark-2’s in 2016 and the Mark-3's in 2017. Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers were the last produced in 2018 and 2019. Jaegers have no standardized design template; body-types vary widely within each “mark." This level of diversity among the Jaeger designs and weaponry was a tactical response to the high variability in Kaiju shapes. All Mark-1 through Mark-3 Jaegers utilized nuclear reactors, which put their pilots at substantial risk of developing cancer. Gipsy Danger and Cherno Alpha were the last active nuclear-powered Jaegers to play a part in the continued defense of Hong Kong and mission to assault the Breach . Mark-4 and Mark-5 Jaegers, however, used digital technology, minimizing the dangers to the pilots inside the Conn-Pod. Unfortunately, the development of the Jaeger program has not come cheaply. The cost of building the Mark-5 Jaeger Striker Eureka, for example, was reputed to be over a hundred billion dollars, more than ten times the cost of a nuclear aircraft carrier. 'Mark Designation' Due to the nature of the new Jaegers being rolled out after the First Kaiju War, some Shatterdomes have taken to listing Jaegers based on their tech equivilent rather than their Launch Date. This is because Jaegers are no longer being rolled out in batches, but rather the moment they are operable to deal with the threat of the Kaiju. This new "Tech Equivalence" system allows for quicker and faster field evaluation of a Jaegers worth against a current target. Most well-known Jaegers are not often subject to this, as they can be easily recognised most of the time. Unfortunately not all personel can pull the stats of a just-sighted Jaeger when Comms are down. The system works in recognising standard parts, such as the T-18 Angel Wings torso, a Mark-5 piece of equipment, and an Energy Cell Refinery "head", a Mark-1 piece, and drawing an average between them. This under-costruction Jaeger would be classified as a "Mark-3 Tech" equivilent. On the field, this translates to "Good for anything up to Cat-III, Cat-IV risky, anything bigger and it'll need backup". Due to its popularity by civilians, Jaegers can be accepted as "Mark-5" or "Mark-V". They don't seem to care between numbers and roman numerals. Known Jaegers Mark-1 *Cherno Alpha *Urdnot Destroyer *Fortress Delta Mark-2 *Echo Marauder Mark-3 *Gipsy Danger *Corora Blader *Rattlesnake *Marine Alpha *Skorost Volka *Jägermeister *Epsilon Crux *Blood Hound *Nuclear Mercenary *Dark Interceptor Mark-4 *Gehara Major *Crimson Typhoon *Noveria Alpha *Summit Cobalt *Terra Stallion *Warpath Prime Mark-5 *Striker Eureka *Devildog Ruler *Monarch Regent *Yankee Hazard *Phalanx Delta *Royal Sigma *Knight Bravo Mark-6 *Dual Hawk *Dragon Miralis *Emerald Striker *Lupo Knight *Blademaster *Delta skärare (Mark-7 Prototype) *Terra Stallion 2.0 (Mark-7 Prototype) *Leatherneck Omega *Archer Delta *Hammerhead Mark 7 and up *To be created! Kaiju Based Jaeger *Gojiz Striker (made from remains of kaiju.) *Chrono Monarch (biomechanical) Category:Jaegers Category:Jaegars Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Fan-made characters Category:Canon Jaegers Category:Canon Characters